Temple of Kush
The Temple of Kush , also know as The Way of Ma, is based on the Traditions of the Southeastern Ceremonial Complex, Shendao, Buddhism, and other traditions. the Belief that marijuana is a sacred plant is a central part of the way of Ma. An adherent of the Temple of Kush is called a Follower of the Way of Ma, Cantheist, or Kushite/Cushite Philosophy and teachings The Creator the Temple Believes in a supreme being called Unetlanvhi, or the Apportioner. also refered to as simply "the Creator" The Wahnenauhi Manuscript says that God is Unahlahnauhi, meaning "maker of all things" and Kalvlvtiahi, meaning "The one who lives above". In most myths the Great Spirit is not personified as having human characteristics or a physical human form but is generally considered as a feminine entity/force Djinn(Gods & Goddess, Demons) The Temple Believe that many "Deities" of other beliefs are Djinn, a Supernatural Race of powerful beings, simular to humans and possessing free will. it is believed that some deities are the same being in different lifetimes or assumed to be different by Humans. it is common to call Venerated female Djinn Goddess but the temple refrains from calling Venerated Male Djinn "Gods" as the term is considered to have a polytheistic Meaning. Magu, Goddess of Hemp, Kush, Xihe/Amaterasu /Princess Starlight /Aset (Isis) /Ra-etwy Tsukuyomi/ Osiris / Djehuty(Thoth) / Ra/ Nefertem/ Maahes /Di jun (Di ku) / Sun Wukong/ Hachiman / Inari / Raijin /Quetzalcoatl/ Chang'xi / Nebthet Seshat/ Chang'e /Bastet Uktena / Sobek / Tianlong Neith/ Sekmat / Bastet / Stars Agisegwa Wahyaya Relation to other Religions The way of Ma has some omnist elements and tends to look at most other religions as containing some truths but that these are sometimes misrepresented. Because of this many Followers of the Way also hold beliefs from other Traditions that are not nessecarily recognized by the Temple. 7 Aspects of the Soul Chi 氣 Qi - The frequency that solidifies light energy into matter, the connection to the source Soul 神 Shen 魂 Hún (Ba) - consciousness Spirit/Blood 精 Jing 血 Xuè (Ka) - Life Essence Flesh 魄 Pò - the bodies own independent soul, controls "subconsious" movements of the body, and urges and desires that do not come from the soul. Mind 腦 Nao (Akh) - The Device that allows the soul & the flesh to access the body Heart 心 Xīn (Jb) - The device that allows the spirit to flow through the body Body 形 xing (Ha) - the form/vessel Subsets of Spirit Shadow 陰影Yīnyǐng (Sheut) a property of the Spirit, the shadow is not only ones physical shadow but also one's mark on the world, Pictures, Statues, and the like are considered parts of the Shadow. Name 名 Míng (Ren) One's Name is also connected to the spirit and as long as it is spoken/Remembered the spirit will have power on earth after death Echo Ones Actions sometimes have the power to Echo long after Ethnogens Ma Ma, (Kush or Marijuana) is considered a purifiying agent that should be smoked daily. it is considered the Sacred Plant. DMT Herbs Psilocybin mushrooms Salvia Divinorium Peyote Blue Lotus = Purity & Diet Positive Weight Smoking Ma Having Sex, Exercise of body Exercise of mind Meditation are considered acts of uplifting purity Having Sexual Intercourse is considered "Héqì" (合气, "Joining Energy"). a Tandem orgasm is considered Exponentially Greater as it is seen as a balance of Qi (Lifeforce) and Jing (Essence) between two beings. Orgasms not from sex (IE: Masturbation ) are considered lesser than those from sex. Negative Weight Certain acts are considered to weigh down a person's soul with darkness, Consumption of Dead or Rotting Meat, The meat of Carnivores, The Meat of Scavengers, and the Meat of Humans and dogs are considered sinful acts, meat in general weighs down and raises simutaneously but in most cases has more negative or neutral energies Violent Destruction , self Harm, Alchohol, Poisonous, Destruction of intellegience, destruction of beauty Enslavement, Rape, Submission and Addiction (Self Enslavement), Hatred ○ Diet followers of the way of ma are not restricted in their personal diets but many food is considered to carry both negative and positive weight. eating things who's diet is closer to the source of energy like plants is considered better. Light photosynthesizer Herbivore Insectivore Omnivore Carnivore Scavenger Cannabalizer Plants - Fungi- Fish- Insects are considred to have the least negative energy, excluding posionous (though not necessarily venomous) Birds/Dinosaurs - Reptiles - Amphibians are considered to have negative energy but still good when closer to the left , until scavanger Mammals - considered to have alot of negative energy, especially the farther right on the energy scale they are, sometimes being almost completely negative, especially after carnivore Primates, Canines, Felines- are on what is considered the line of unediblilty even from the farthest position on the left of the energy of their diet with the act of killing them essentially making the negative energy consumed an extreme harm to yourself, and with the higher intellient beings like dogs, cats, apes, babboons, etc. it is a horrible sin of destruction to kill for their meat Hominids - cannibals must be burned before sun down to release all the energies of the victims Rotting, Poisoned, diesesed, and Tortured Meat is considered unedible and self harm Imbalances Theft is seen as an imbalance that must be repayed Cosmology and Afterlife Cosmology the universe has 7 dimensions above and 7 below, on a parallel field, the soul is separate from the body and the soul can be in the lower or upper Planes and these are characterized by unwarranted depression or bliss respectively. Lower Realms Paradise Holidays and observances Great New Moon Festival - the new moon before the heliacal setting of Pleiades, typically held in october or early november Heliacal setting of pleiades- around nov. 7 Winter Solstice Spring Festival (Chinese New Year) Lantern Festival 15th day of 1st chinese lunar month Monkey King's Birthday /held on the same day as the lantern festival in singapore/ February 26 / 22nd day of 1st chinese lunar month Spring Equinox April 20th Celebrated as International Marijuana Day Summer Solstice Qixi Festival Celebrated as the day of Magu (Celebrated on the 7th day of the 7th Chinese lunar month) Fall Equinox Daily Observances 4:20 am Sunrise Astrological Noon 4:20 PM Sunset = Other Observances New moons - During the Dark moon Period just before the first Crescant is a time for Fasting from Food and work and a time for self reflection, Prayer and meditation Eclipses Symbols Numbers 4, 7, 13, 49 (7x7) Shapes Circle, seven point star, Motifs Eye in the hand, The Water Spider, The 2 Animals and 5 Trees of Purity Owl Cougar Cedar, pine, spruce, laurel and holly trees Calendar the way of ma uses 3 calendars, a lunar, a solar , and a ceremonial Calendar 260-day Calendar 20 weeks made of 13 days 13 cycles made of 20 days Lunar the time between two new moons is a "moon" or "month" , there are 12 or 13 moons in a "Solar Year" the new month begins at the first crescent after the dark moon period. the dark moon period is traditionally a time of fasting and meditation. Solar there are 365.25 days in a Sun (solar year) the time between years can be measured preciously by the heliacal setting of pleiades to calculate when the .25 creates an extra leap day. this is considered the new year with the new moon before it being celebrate as new year and being the 1st month () Afterlife after Death you can be Reincarnated after going to the center of the Galaxy (Stone Tree), along that path the souls weighed down by excess corruption are caught in the gravity of Agisegwa (sirius) or Wahya'ya(Antares) and are burned until the corruption is gone, otherwise the lesser corruption is burned along the star river to the center of the galaxy. External links Facebook page of the temple of kush Facebook Group of the temple of kush Category:Religions Category:Dualism Category:Syncretic religions Category:Temple of Kush Category:Monolatristic religions